


stay wild at heart (but know the end is near)

by teabreathingdragon



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Raylla, Scylla-centric, Vaginal Fingering, ft scylla being a bottom even when she tops, raelle is a puppy in love, raylla at beltane, scylla is sad all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabreathingdragon/pseuds/teabreathingdragon
Summary: Red Dahlia - Power and strength to the receiver. Commitment to a person or an ideal. Warning about a betrayal.Scylla holds on to the only honest thing in her life. A study of Scylla's confession after Beltane.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	stay wild at heart (but know the end is near)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a study of scylla's confession in ep4. and sex because raelle was wearing /that/

Red Dahlia

_Power and strength to the receiver_

_Commitment to a person or an ideal_

_Warning about a betrayal_

The air is thrumming with energy. Witches - male and female - amble about, clothes in various degrees of disarray and faces adorned with dopey expressions. Scylla takes in their bliss with some envy. Only a year out of basic but she can barely remember her first Beltane, too caught up in her crusade to let her mind wander. _Too busy trying not to forget my own face,_ she thinks.

Yet she can’t stop the smile that forms when she finds Raelle. It seems like even the blonde wasn’t immune to the magic of Beltane. She talks with Abigail and Tally with a grin, golden hair frizzed in the morning light. Her clothes are only slightly less disheveled than the other girls’, and Scylla’s jaw tightens at the possible implications. _Don’t get distracted_ , she reminds herself, as Raelle spots her and immediately detaches herself from her unit. The blonde greets her with a gentle brush of lips on the cheek. It is enough to ease the tension in Scylla’s body, replaced by a blossoming warmth that she tries to ignore.

There is honesty in the lush forests of Fort Salem. Life becomes death, becomes life, which becomes death again. In the forest, Scylla becomes part of that truth. She steals a pink dahlia from one of the perfectly maintained bushes skirting the perimeter, just a young woman basking in the wonder of nature. No allegiances or vengeance. No deception.

“I wanted to tell you the truth,” Scylla says to Raelle as they walk deeper into the forest. The high of Beltane seems to have faded, the blonde returning to her anxious state from the previous day. Scylla gives her the flower in hopes of lifting her spirits. Beneath the cover of the trees, the dahlia takes on a reddish sheen. Raelle takes it, but her frown only deepens.

“I did see Porter that night. He wanted to get back together, and I didn’t,” Scylla lies, a familiar pang settling in her gut. The flower is a sincere gesture, at least. It is an apology she couldn’t utter. A confession Scylla couldn’t give. Raelle looks down, gaze flitting between the flower in her hands and Scylla, brows still furrowed in apprehension.

Scylla stops walking and turns to face the blonde completely. “And I want to tell you some other truths.” Ever the gentlewoman, Raelle attempts to dismiss the necessity of this – she wouldn’t want the other girl to open up just to ease her worries – but Scylla interrupts before she gets a chance to speak. “Don’t say anything,” she pleads, “I need to get this out before I freak out and shut down and run away.” Raelle nods in acquiescence, looking at her with so much concern that it _hurts_.

“I like you, okay?” Scylla admits. A part of her feels relieved to say something true, for once. The rest of her wishes this was just another lie. “I have feelings for you, and they're not something I’m used to,” she continues. Raelle’s smile widens, her gaze unwavering and loaded. “I’m a dodger, which means no attachments because things go away. _We_ go away,” Scylla explains, her words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush. “I haven't learned to get past this but I'm trying. And I don’t know if I’ll ever– “

The rest of Scylla’s sentence is cut off by Raelle’s lips. Scylla holds her breath as they pull away, lost in the blue of Raelle’s eyes. The blonde cradles Scylla’s face between her palms, pressing their foreheads together in a promise. Raelle’s eyes are brimming with an emotion that Scylla knows she doesn’t deserve. Scylla could not look away if she tried.

Raelle speaks for the first time since letting Scylla talk uninterrupted. “I'm in this with you,” she says quietly. “We're gonna figure it out together, okay?” She runs her thumbs over Scylla’s cheeks as she keeps their gazes locked. It is tender and true and _painful_.

“No matter what happens, no matter what anyone else thinks,” Raelle whispers, “I'm with you.”

The walk back to her quarters was a blur. They enter her room, and before she knows it, Scylla’s back is pressed against the inside of her door, her mouth caught in a heated kiss. There is no tentativeness in Raelle’s actions. No hesitation. She tangles her hands in Scylla’s dark locks and tugs, eliciting a groan from the brunette. Raelle unzips Scylla’s uniform jacket, hands roaming over the smaller girl’s torso, planting open-mouthed kisses on her jaw. Scylla’s head tilts back automatically, a quiet gasp escaping when Raelle nips at her neck. She reaches down blindly for the clasp on Raelle’s suit, but Raelle catches her hands and pins them above her head.

Raelle looks down at her, both of their chests heaving as they try to catch their breaths. Suddenly, Scylla is reminded of the first time - _the first betrayal_ \- and she finds herself surging into a desperate kiss. She breaks Raelle’s grip, taking advantage of the blonde’s surprise to push her backwards. Raelle lands on the bed, her breath knocked out of her. Scylla climbs on top of her, pushing her down firmly before planting her hands on either side of her head. 

Raelle looks _ravished_. Her hair is a messy halo against army-gray sheets. Her swollen lips glisten in the light, pink lipstick smeared all over her mouth and chin. _She is beautiful_ , Scylla thinks, marveling in the heat between their bodies. Mission or no mission, Scylla would have wanted her. _Every touch would make Raelle stronger_ , she reasons. There is no guilt in _this._

Scylla touches Raelle’s face, brushing her fingers against pink cheeks. Raelle looks up at her awestruck, irises black with desire. She trails her fingers along the flushed skin of Raelle’s neck, across the silver chain between her collarbones, down the deep V of her suit. She retraces her journey with her mouth, mapping Raelle’s body with lips and teeth. This time, she meets no resistance when she unclasps the suit.

Scylla wastes no time exploring the newly exposed skin. She takes a nipple in her mouth and laves it with her tongue, earning a whimper from the blonde. Raelle’s hand burrows in her hair, her hips bucking beneath her. She slips her thigh between Raelle’s legs and they moan in unison, sending a jolt of heat to Scylla’s core.

A trail of bruises forms along the lines of Raelle’s abdomen. When the rough edge of dress slacks touches her lips, Scylla lifts her head to meet Raelle’s eyes. The blonde nods vigorously, lifting her hips to help Scylla peel off her pants and underwear. Throwing the garments off the bed, Scylla sits on her heels to appreciate her handiwork – Raelle on her back, rumpled suit wide open to reveal a mess of bruises. Her legs spread shamelessly before Scylla, pink heat glistening with arousal.

Raelle leans back on the pillows, taking advantage of the moment to recover from her earlier surprise. A smirk forms on her lips, her eyebrows quirking up as she takes in Scylla’s layers. “Take them off.”

Wetness pools between Scylla’s legs. She sheds her jacket and undershirt wordlessly. The blonde does the same with her own coat, watching Scylla intently. One of Raelle’s hands inches towards the apex of her own thighs and Scylla’s breath catches in her throat. She reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, holding Raelle’s gaze as she lets the straps fall off her shoulders. Shaky hands unbuckle her belt, and by the time she’s completely naked, there is wetness dripping down her thighs.

Scylla reclaims her position on top of Raelle, matching gasps escaping as they grind against each other. Scylla captures the hand between the other girl’s legs and brings it to her mouth, keeping eye contact as she wraps her lips around slick fingers. A low groan escapes Scylla at the familiar taste, and all she can think of is how much she wants _more_. She drags her lips down Raelle’s torso until she reaches a patch of blond hair. She lifts her head to look at Raelle, the other girl wide-eyed and breathless in anticipation.

It’s all the permission Scylla needs. She licks a long stripe between Raelle’s folds, sending Raelle’s back clean off the bed, her hands flying to the base of Scylla’s head. Scylla alternates between broad strokes and teasing licks, the heady taste kindling her own arousal. Raelle’s moans fill the room, the rocking of her hips growing more and more frantic as she approaches her climax. Scylla wraps her lips around Raelle’s clit and plunges two fingers inside and suddenly Raelle is clenching around Scylla’s fingers, hips stilling completely, eyes rolling back as her pleasure overtakes.

Scylla kisses the shiny mark on the inside of Raelle’s thigh, lingering until she is dragged upwards by Raelle. Scylla nuzzles against the other girl’s neck, content to let her catch her breath. When Raelle finally recovers, she faces Scylla with a soft smile, reaching down between their bodies to touch her. Scylla gets lost in the sensation and it doesn’t take long before she’s clenching around Raelle’s fingers, uttering her name like a prayer.

When Scylla’s mind finally clears, it is to the sight of Raelle lying on her side with her head propped on her elbow, a relaxed smile on her face as she thumbs circles on Scylla’s hipbone.

Scylla threads her fingers with the hand on her hip, bringing it up to her lips. “How soon do you have to go?”

Raelle glances at the clock above them. “Now,” she says with a grimace, “unless I want another overnight stroll around the base.”

Scylla pouts, but untangles their fingers so Raelle can search for her suit. She brings the covers up to her chest, amused at the blonde’s attempts to hide hickeys beneath yesterday’s clothes. Raelle struggles for a minute before releasing a resigned huff. She points a finger at the brunette, a faux look of accusation on her face. “This is your fault.”

Scylla shrugs. “Guilty.”

Shaking her head, Raelle leans down to kiss the smirk on Scylla’s lips. “You’re the worst.” Scylla’s smile falls, but Raelle doesn’t notice as she plants a final kiss on the brunette’s forehead. Scylla hums at the sweet gesture, trying to ignore the dull weight returning in her gut. “I’ll see you later.”

Raelle makes her way towards the door, stopping to pick up the pink dahlia that she abandoned earlier in favor of kissing Scylla. She brings it to her nose and gives it a sniff, waving it at Scylla before she opens the door and leaves.

Scylla watches the door shut behind Raelle. She glances at the mirror on her wall – empty – and finally lets herself admit that this was a lost battle. She had failed the Spree by falling for her mark. She had betrayed Raelle. Scylla is neck deep in a war that will consume her, and the one person she loves is bound to hate her. She thinks of Raelle – the braids on the side of her head, the scar on her cheek, her blue eyes filled with adoration – and holds on to the memory. Soon, it might be all that she has.

Pink Dahlia

_The recipient is truly loved and irreplaceable in the heart of the giver._

**Author's Note:**

> nooo scylla don't be sad ur so sexy aha


End file.
